1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical oscillator and optical modulator, and more particularly to a photo-induced electro-optic oscillator using a multiple quantum well structure PIN diode which simultaneously performs an optical signal modulation and a high frequency electrical signal generation by means of a same frequency from an optical PIN(P-type semiconductor/Intrinsic/N-type semiconductor) diode single integrated device having a photo signal processing function different from that a prior electrical oscillator and optical modulator separately process an electrical and optical signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a microwave oscillator and an optical modulator are very important basic devices as the function of an electrical and optical signal generator in an information communication and optical information process.
A tunnel diode, a backward diode are used as a diode structure of a conventional electrical microwave device is, there is widely used a FET series device as a three-terminal device. In recent, there are actively studied a resonant tunneling diode, etc. using a tunneling phenomenon through the barrier structure.
Furthermore, there is generally used an optical modulator which modulates an optical signal by inducing an electro-refraction and electro-absorption effect of an intrinsic layer by means of an exterior electrical signal of the PIN diode structure. Recently, there are actively studied optical modulators using polymer or organic. However, the technique of the above-mentioned two devices is limited to an independent type's optical and electrical signal control technique.